Trouble
by Steel autobot
Summary: A femme and her cousin before the war. New jobs and interesting experiences leave these two in a new world. They have a journey together before the war and after it. It all just depends if they will live or not.


This story has a few OCs in it but the main ones are Steel who was in one of m other stories and her cousin Roman! Roman is actually the character of my real cousin! I wanted to do a new story that was before the war. I hope you all enjoy! Plz read and review!

* * *

It quickly grew annoying. He kinda needs to learn some more about his new job. It was understandable though, he is super excited about his new job.

"Roman stop it your bragging!" I stated to my almost twin cousin.

"Sorry Steel", he said than sat down on the bar stool. "I'm just so excited about this new job opportunity. I have been waiting for ever to get this job." I smiled and shook my head than drank a little bit of energon. I swallowed it and looked at him. He was playing with his energon staring at in to it.

"Would you please drink the energon instead of play with it!" I snapped.

He peaked at me than drank the energon.

"Sorry I'm thinking."

"I can tell." He continued his thinking. I finally stood and threw some credits on the table.

"Come on Roman, lets go walk." He stood and followed.

The streets at this hour were no longer bustling. Bots walked past us the same symbol on each one, the autobot symbol. The few with out symbols were the neutrals that lived here. Very few were out now.

Up in the sky were our two moons. Both glowing brightly. Large building reached up to the sky, smaller ones decorated the streets. Bots walked into or out of the taverns like the one we just left.

"Roman lets go home, you start your new job in the morning." He smiled in thought of his new job.

We walked to the smaller apartments. They were not the best but they were a home and at least we have one. We took the elevator to the eight floor, and stepped out. Door 261 on the left was ours. We split an apartment. Than we didn't need to pay double the rent. My half was purple and gold, It matched my personality and paint job. I'm a deep red color with gold high lights and little bits of black. Roman is in fact Red also just a shade lighter and has it on most of his body and white and black high lights. We are praxians. Our large door wings and chevrons show who we are.

Romans side of the room is blue and gold. He has one of the biggest desks I have ever seen and lots of book that I will normally read. There is two large windows one on each side of the apartment. Out these two windows is the bright lights of the city of Iacon. The Autobot city.

We both went to our berths and curled up falling into a deep recharge. We have a long day tomorrow and we would need our recharge.

I awoke to not a sound. That was not normal Roman snores very loudly. I turned over and saw his berth empty. Most likely he wanted to get an early start at his new job.  
'I hope he does well.'

I get started by collecting some credits and heading out. I had my own job to get too. Bar server. I hate this job. There is nothing wrong with it, it's just not my kind of job and to me some what boring.

'I might as well get going or my boss will have a reason to yell at me.'

I march out of apartments and down the elevator. And just my luck the streets of Iacon were packed with bots and neutrals trying to get to work and every other place they could go. Luckily for me I am really thin it makes for easy navigating. I slipped in and out of between bots, than took a few smaller streets with no one in them and I made it too my work place, The Drop Drink.

'Strange name. Makes sense though every time I'm in there around ten bots drop there drinks.'

The counter was packed with costumers today. A few of them were there just to be mean to the femmes working there.

"Hey beautiful come over here!" The poor femme who was summoned sighed and started walking towards him. I reached out and held her back. She barely came up to me shoulder plating and I didn't come up to his shoulder plating. He would most likely make fun of her. There was no way she was going any where near him.

"I would recommend you do not touch or order around any femme here or you will be paying the price with me." She smiled at me. The mech on the other servo.

"What is some stupid femme like you going to do?" He stated while laughing. His companions laughed as well. That was it.

I swung around and hit him in the face plate. He fell off his chair, and I walked up to him grabbed his back plating and dragged him out the door. The door opened before I had a chance to open it and a large group of warrior class mechs walked through. They stopped to take in the sight of a femme dragging a large mech through the door. The largest one in the group with a dark green paint job spoke while laughing.

"Breakdown, I didn't know you had a femme bot!" The others laughed as well. I growled at them and there optics grew.

"MOVE!" I snarled. They all jumped out of the way. I finished dragging him out and threw him out. I than turned around and marched back in. Some regular costumers laughed at what I did.

"Steel that was the fifty-eighth mech you have done that too! Nice job on that one by the way!" Said Kup as he smiled while drinking high-grade.

"Well thank you Kup!" I headed back behind the counter and started making different drinks that for a table who had already ordered. The smaller femme next to me smiled in relief, she already had her servos full with the many different drink for other tables.

"Thanks Steel, I was needing help!" I smiled at her.

"Take out the drinks you already have Multi, I have these ones!" Multi smiled in relief and rushed out with the drinks. I grabbed the large platter with eight drinks on it and walked over to the large table. The drinks were passed out to them, than I went to the table with the same warrior bot from earlier.

"What would you guys like?" I questioned nicely. They starred at me. The same one as before spoke.

"Your not mad at us?" I smiled.

"Yes I am but I can understand why you said that. Any way I have dragged him out of here before after he got drunk. Just please don't do it again or you may end up the same as him. Now what did you guys want?" They smiled in relief and started giving me there orders. Some of them were nice about it others not so much. I turned and left to make there drinks. There order was simple enough so it did not take long till I was walking back out with there drinks. I handed them all there drinks and one of there winked at me, he was white with green and red parts to his paint job. I shook my head and rolled my optics. I ran into the back after that to get some thing and once I came back out shock filled me. In the second I was gone the entire bar had broke out into a fight. Kup was the only one not participating, he just watched in shock. The warriors were causing most of the havoc.

"Kup what happened?" He looked at me with amusement.

"Don't really know just know that the Wreckers started it."

"Hold a minute Wreckers! That explains every thing!" I yelled put. At that moment Roman burst in with a black and white bot that had to be the Autobot second in command Prowl. The fight went on for the next hour as Prowl and Roman tried to put a stop to it.

Once it finally was over they stood out side getting yelled at by the SIC. I was leaning up against a wall near them waiting for Prowl to finish so I could speak to Roman. They didn't notice me till the end than all attention was back on me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Questioned Prowl his door wings in a perfect V. The wreckers smirked at me.

"I'm related to him and my designation is Steel. All I really wanted to do is speak to my cousin." All mechs there turned to Roman. I laughed at his facial expression.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys! Tell me what you think!


End file.
